pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Togetic
|backcolor= |name='Togetic' |jname=(トゲチック Togechikku) |image=176Togetic.png |ndex=176 |evofrom=Togepi |evointo=Togekiss |gen=Generation II |pronun= TOW-guh-tick |hp=55 |atk=40 |def=85 |satk=80 |sdef=105 |spd=40 |total=405 |species=Happiness Pokémon |type= / |height=2'00" |weight=7.1 lbs |ability=Hustle Serene Grace Super Luck (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Togetic (Japanese: トゲチック Togechikku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Togetic is the evolved form of Togepi. In Generation IV it can evolve into a Togekiss by using a Shiny Stone. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Togetic| goldsilver=Evolve Togepi| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Togepi| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Togepi| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Togepi| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Togepi| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Togepi| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Togepi (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Togetic| Trozei=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 52, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Togepi| PMD2=Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F)| }} Pokédex entries | name=Togetic| gold=They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.| silver=It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.| crystal=Although it does not flap its wings very much, it can stay up in the air as it tags along after its trainer.| ruby=Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person.| sapphire=Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person.| emerald=It is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When it spots someone who is pure of heart, a Togetic appears and shares its happiness with that person.| firered=It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.| leafgreen=They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.| diamond=It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing down called "joy dust."| pearl=It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing down called "joy dust."| platinum=To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people.| heartgold=They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.| soulsilver=It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.| black=To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people.| white=To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people.| black 2=To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people.| white 2=To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon